slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-5788099-20130416190352/@comment-5788099-20130416191959
Rozdział 1 „Cholera! Muszę znaleźć sobie jakieś mieszkanie, choć nie najpierw praca. Muszę w końcu utrzymywać jakoś ten dom…” rozmyślała, idąc powolnym krokiem przez chodnik gdy jej oczom ukazało się wielkie ogłoszenie na jednym ze szklanych okien. Treść ogłoszenia głosiła, że właściciel sklepu z ubraniami o nazwie „Niewinność” poszukuje kogoś do pomocy. „Ha! Ale mi się trafiło! Sklep wygląda na drogi, pewnie też jest dobra pensja” pomyślała i weszła do ogromnego sklepu. Wchodząc ujrzała masę modnych, szykownych i pewnie bardzo drogich ubrań. Rozglądając się po całym sklepie podeszła do lady gdzie stał przystojny na oko dwudziestoletni mężczyzna o kruczo czarnych włosach sięgających mu do brody był ubrany w stylu wiktoriańskim, posiadał on czarne oczy i bardzo pociągające usta „Ja tu chyba zamelduje się na stałe” pomyślała i lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Dzień dobry, ja w sprawie pracy. – powiedziała miłym głosem do sprzedawcy. - Witam, to dobrze od dawno kogoś tu szukam. Jestem Leo, właściciel tego sklepu. – odpowiedział czarnowłosy. - Przepraszam, a na czym będzie polegać moja praca, na ogłoszeniu nie jest nic napisane w tej sprawie. – mówiąc to, posłała mu delikatny uśmiech. - Będziesz kasjerką i… hm… manekinem… - odpowiedział. - Jak to manekinem ? – zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna. - Chodzi mi o to że po godzinach szyje moje projekty i potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie mierzył je musze sprawdzać jak wyglądają na żywej osobie, a zwykły manekin nie wyrazi co mu się nie podoba w danym projekcie, co go uwiera, a co łaskocze… - odpowiedział Leo. - To od kiedy mogę zacząć ? – zapytała radośnie Misaki. - Nawet od teraz. – powiedział zadowolony ze współpracy mężczyzna. – słuchaj, a jak tak właściwie masz na imię? Nie przedstawiłaś się jeszcze… - Och… przepraszam! Na śmierć zapomniałam! Jestem Mi… - zawahała się lekko „cholera, ale ja jestem głupia! Nie mogę powiedzieć kim jestem… to było, by zbyt ryzykowne! – mam na imię Isabella. – powiedziała, uśmiechając się. - Bardzo mi miło - czarnowłosy uchwycił jej dłoń po czym pochylił się nad nią lekko i złożył delikatny pocałunek. – cieszę się z naszej współpracy - spojrzał na nią i nagle oprzytomniał – prawie bym zapomniał, na zapleczu znajdziesz strój firmowy, idź się przebierz. – poprosił. Brązowowłosa dziewczyna wykonała jego polecenie i skierowała się w stronę zaplecza. Rozejrzała się dookoła, pomieszczenie było wielkości całkiem sporego salonu. Na środku stał szklany stolik, a na nim walały się różne czasopisma o modzie, otaczały go dwie kanapy, które stały naprzeciwko siebie i fotel w jego "centrum", pod stolikiem mieścił się biały i do tego puszysty dywan. Po prawej stronie od drzwi widniała kuchnia a w niej kuchenka, ekspres do kawy, zmywarka, mikrofalówka i kilka szafek zapewne na naczynia lub kilka przypraw oprócz tego oczywiście mała lodówka. Po lewo od drzwi stały dwie szafy, kilka manekinów, materiały z których zapewne wciela w życie swoje projekty, mały parawan i wielkie szklane lustro, a na ścianie znajdującej się naprzeciwko mnie były wielkie szklane okna i wyjście na… Taras „co on tu kurde mieszka, czy jak?” pomyślała i zaczęła poszukiwać wzrokiem stroju firmowego, w którym miała pracować, znalazła go w miarę szybko prezentował się godnie na wieszaku, który był zawieszony o drzwi szafy. Szybko przebrała się i wyszła z zaplecza do sklepu. Zauważyła już kilku klientów a raczej klientek kręcących się po sklepie w poszukiwaniu czegoś ładnego „ludzie weźcie pierwszy lepszy ciuch tu wszystko jest piękne!” irytowała się dziewczyna. Przez niecałe pięć minut patrzyła jak rozpieszczone licealistki i studentki przeszukują wszystkie wieszaki wybrzydzając, aż w końcu nie wytrzymała i skierowała się w stronę jednej tlenionej blondynki. Oczywiście jak na kasjerkę przystało wdzięcznym krokiem z miłym wyrazem na twarzy. - Witam, czy mogę w czymś pani pomóc ? – zapytała słodkim i niewinnym głosem lekko dygnąwszy przy tym nogą. - Hmm… szukam jakiejś bluzki, która będzie podkreślała mój dekolt i będzie pasowała do mojej nienagannej figury. – poinformowała blondynka, po chwili (Misaki od niedawna) Isabella sięgnęła po pierwszą lepszą bluzkę mówiąc: - O! Właśnie tej szukałam… ta będzie pasowała pani idealnie, proszę może pani ją przymierzyć. – powiedziała nadal tym samym tonem ale od niechcenia. - Jest świetna, pójdę ją przymierzyć! Dziękuję! „No nie całkiem taki wielki plastik, w końcu podziękowała” pomyślała i poszła „pomagać” innym potrzebującym duszą w tym sklepie. Od tego pomagania aż jej się niedobrze robiło, nie była bowiem zbyt pomocną osobą, no ale cóż wolała to niż stać za ladą i patrzeć jak banda niezdecydowanych klientek cały czas przeszukuje te same wieszaki. Podchodząc do lady spojrzała na swojego szefa i wymamrotała cichą prośbę o kawę. Przeszła za ladę i usiadła na stołku by trochę odpocząć i nacieszyć się tym wielkim jak dla niej dobrym uczynkiem, to był chyba pierwszy dobry uczynek w jej życiu, była z siebie zadowolona.